Pianeti ignoti dei quadranti Alpha e Beta
Lista di pianeti ignoti ubicati nei quadranti Alpha e Beta. Gigante gassoso andoriano vicino ad Andoria e al suo gigante gassoso nel 2154]] Questo Gigante gassoso è un pianeta del sistema andoriano. La luna Andoria, che fungeva come pianeta natale degli Andoriani, era nell'orbita di questo pianeta. ( ) :Secondo gli autori Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens in un segmento fra i contenuti speciali di ENT Stagione 4 DVD, l'insediamento del pianeta natale degli Andoriani come luna orbitante di un gigante gassoso, era stato escogitato per aiutare a districare la contraddizione del fatto che talvolta viene chiamato Andor, e altre volte Andoria. Spiegarono che potevano essere entrambi corretti, e che speravano di stabilire il nome Andor per il gigante gassoso, e Andoria per il suo satellite. Pianeta arkoniano Questo gigante gassoso blu giace in un sistema annesso dagli arkoniani. Venne visitato dall' Enterprise NX-01 nel 2152. Possedeva sessantadue satelliti naturali, alcuni dei quali parzialmente abitabili. Molti habitat atmosferici delle lune erano ricchi di isotopi di selenio, il che disturbava il sistema di sensori di quel tempo. La navetta del comandante Tucker compì un atterraggio di fortuna su uno dei satelliti quando una nave di sorveglianza arkoniana fece fuoco contro di lui. ( ) Pianeta del sistema binario Questo pianeta disabitato era a più di 100 anni luce di distanza dalla Terra e più di 20 anni luce dal sistema Takret. Pullulava di ogni sorta di vita animale e vegetale. Il suo continente meridionale presentava una gola cinque volte più profonda del Grand Canyon. A causa dei suoi soli binari, la notte si presentava solo per quattro giorni al mese. L'equipaggio dell' Enterprise NX-01 stava pianificando di esplorare il pianeta nel 2152, quando invece fu costretto a rifugiarsi nella sua orbita da un fronte d'onda neutronica di classe cinque. ( ) Colonia mineraria di deuterio )]] Un pianeta con una colonia di membri della specie di Tessic che estraeva deuterio. Una nave klingon razziava sistematicamente su base stagionale i loro provanti, fino all'intervento dell'equipaggio della Enterprise NX-01, che li istruì in tattiche di auto-difesa personale, consentendogli di non temere più ulteriori taglieggi. ( ) Pianeta della tempesta diamagnetica L' Enterprise NX-01 incontrò un pianeta contenente rovine di una specie umanoide estinta nel 2152. Le rovine consistevano in diverse camere sotterranee, alcune delle quali antiche di almeno 4000 anni. Il pianeta era affetto da intense tempeste diamagnetiche di tanto in tanto. ( ) Gigante gassoso Nel 2151, l' Enterprise NX-01 visitò questo pianeta gigantesco e di consistenza gassosa, trovando una nave stellare klingon di [[classe Raptor|classe Raptor]] disabilitato, in lenta discesa attraverso gli strati dell'atmosfera del pianeta. L'equipaggio riuscì a riattivare la nave poco prima che venisse schiacciata dalle estreme pressioni degli strati inferiori dell'"atmosfera" del pianeta. ( ) Pianeta nido Pianeta disabitato dove nel 2154 l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise NX-01 trovò un relitto della nave Xindi-Insettoide situata sulla superficie. ( ) Pianeta ferro-siliceo Un pianeta di composizione a base di ferro e silicio venne visitato dalla nel 2267. ( ) Pianeta dei Kantare )]] Nel 2151, un mercante diede all' Enterprise NX-01 le coordinate di un pianeta sul quale si trovava una nave abbandonata utile per le sue parti di ricambio, ma avvertì che la nave era infestata. All'arrivo sul pianeta ignoto, scoprirono che non era infestata, bensì era una nave di ologrammi (e due persone reali), e che la nave di supporto Kantare era precipitata a circa metà strada tra Kantare e la loro colonia su Kotara Barath. Possedeva almeno un satellite. ( ) Colonia Kelvan Questo pianeta ignoto di classe M fu il luogo dell'orribile morte dell'attendente Leslie Thompson, mentre partecipava ad una missione sulla superficie nel 2268. Il pianeta non era troppo lontano dal bordo della nostra galassia, essendo ubicato "entro un'ora" dalla barriera esterna - a curvatura 11. Nel 2268 il pianeta aveva una popolazione ridotta di esseri provenienti dalla galassia Andromeda. La loro nave multigenerazionale aveva impiegato solo tre secoli terrestri per attraversare lo spazio che li separa da Kelva, il loro pianeta in pericolo, ma non riuscì ad attraversare incolume la barriera di energia della nostra galassia. I sopravvissuti, che erano nati durante il viaggio, e non conoscevano altro ambiente, furono costretti ad abbandonare la nave e ripararsi qui. I Kelvan assunsero sembianze umane premeditando di impossessarsi della [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], ma non erano ancora abbastanza umani per sentirsi a loro agio sui loro pianeti di classe M. Rojan (in piedi a sinistra nella foto) lo chiamò "questo pianeta maledetto" ed il suo tenente Hanar disse che era "un ambiente indisciplinato". D'altra parte, Kelinda (a destra in piedi) trovava che uno dei fiori del pianeta era simile ad un cristallo Kelvan visto negli archivi della loro nave intergalattica dispersa. Questi esseri senza scrupoli uccisero l'attendente Thompson come monito per Kirk, Spock e McCoy. Insieme alla squadra di sbarco della Divisione Operazioni, lei venne mutata in un solido a quattordici facce piccolo e sufficientemente leggero da essere tenuto in una mano. Rojan quindi frantumò la sua nuova bizzarra forma e la disperse irrimediabilmente. Kirk rimase attonito. Siccome l'attendente e l'uomo della sicurezza erano membri dell'equipaggio di basso rango, erano ritenuti "inutili" - i dirottatori andromediani richiesero solo pochi ufficiali esperti per i loro scopi. ( ) Pianeta di classe L Nel marzo del 2153, Skalaar e Jonathan Archer dimorarono su questo pianeta per sfuggire a Kago-Darr e riparare lo shuttle tellarita di Skalaar. Il pianeta era ubicato a meno di sei anni luce dallo spazio Klingon. ( ) Il pianeta di Lore Nel 2369, Lore ed i suoi seguaci Borg utilizzarono una base sulla superficie di questo pianeta. ( ) Pianeti del sistema di Loque'eque ]] Il sistema della Distesa Delfica contenente il pianeta natale Loque'eque, conteneva anche diversi altri pianeti. ( ) Magnesite planet In December of 2154, Enterprise encountered an Orion trader called Harrad-Sar. He invited an away team from Enterprise to beam aboard his ship, where he told Captain Jonathan Archer of a planet rich in magnesite that his vessel had detected. His ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet's surface, so he requested the help of Enterprise. When the starship proceeded to the planet, it was attacked by an Orion ship. Although Harrad-Sar's claim held true – the planet did contain large quantities of magnesite – he later attacked Enterprise and revealed that his plan had always been to disable the NX class starship. ( ) Ocean planet system After escaping from a Retellian freighter in 2151, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker and the Kriosian First Monarch Kaitaama set course for a system containing several planets and moons. Only one of the planets turned out to have an atmosphere. It was mostly covered by water, but there was a chain of swampy islands near the equator. ( ) Planet within Delphic Expanse anomaly field In an expanding field of Delphic Expanse anomalies, T'Pol located a planet that had once been inhabited, but now had not a single life form due to being engulfed in the field some time before December 2153. ( ) Organian observation planet In 2154, the Starfleet vessel Enterprise surveyed a planet which was under Organian observation. Because the crew of Enterprise didn't know this at the time, they sent a landing party to survey the planet. On the planet's surface, a silicon-based virus infected Commander Charles Tucker, a member of the landing party, while he and Ensign Hoshi Sato traveled back to Enterprise in a shuttlepod. The Organians had used the virus, to observe the reactions of various species, several times before. Among the visitors to the planet who had been infected with the virus were Cardassian and Klingon crews. The Klingons had been killed by their own commander in a shuttlecraft, the remains of which still orbited the planet. ( ) Pre-warp society planet This planet is home to a pre-warp society with factions in a cold war state. In 2152 the Enterprise NX-01 visited the planet. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed were briefly held prisoner here after the authorities discovered a lost communicator and mistook them for enemy infiltrators. The beverage Allakas malt originates from this planet. ( ) Ringed Gas Giant This gas giant just outside the border of the Klingon Empire was the site of a confrontation between the Earth ship Enterprise and the Klingon battle cruiser IKS Bortas in 2152. the planet featured rings with a typical composition of methane ice, isolytic plasma and diamagnetic dust. ( ) Romulan Minefield-planet ]] In 2152, the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 planned to explore an uncharted Minshara class planet. It was uninhabited and its most notable geological feature was a chain of volcanoes spanning an entire hemisphere. After the ship was hit by a mine and two Romulan Birds-of-Prey decloaked, it became clear that the planet was claimed by the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Romulan system-planets The innermost and the outermost planet in the Romulan system containing Romulus and Remus are unnamed. "Romulus I" and "Romulus IV" have been popular suggestions, however there is no canon reference to their names . ( ) Selcundi Drema planet This planet is one of the four uninhabited planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. It is not suitable for colonization due to severe geological activity and is expected end up like Drema V. ( ) Sluggo's homeworld This planet was the homeworld of a species resembling the Earth slug and had an atmosphere that was rich in argon. In 2151, the planet was visited by an away team from the NX class Enterprise that included Ensign Hoshi Sato, who took one of the planet's slug-like inhabitants, which she named "Sluggo", with her when she returned to Enterprise. ( ) Sluggo's adoptive homeworld This planet had an argon-rich atmosphere. Ensign Sato and Denobulan Doctor Phlox from Enterprise visited the planet on May 6, 2151 and transplanted a slug-like creature there. ( ) Starbase 6 The class-M world where Starbase 6 is located. ( ) Starbase 73 The class-M world where Starbase 73 is located. ( ) Starbase 179 The class-M world where Starbase 179 is located. ( ) Starbase 515 ]] The class-M world where Starbase 515 is located. ( ) Starbase Montgomery The class-M world where Starbase Montgomery is located. ( ) Suliban gas giant In 2151, Enterprise encountered a gas giant while following the warp trail of a Suliban vessel. Under the cyclohexane layer of the planet's atmosphere was an unexpected layer of liquid phosphorus. A Suliban helix composed of many Suliban cell ships was also found on the planet's surface. However, Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer boarded the helix and used a magnetic device to separate the space station. ( ) Symbiotic lifeform homeworld The planet has a moon or a large neighboring planet. In early 2152, after Enterprise had been infected with a symbiotic lifeform, they were able to find the location of its homeworld with the help of the Kreetassans. Upon finding the planet, an away team went down to return the lifeform, and its severed tendril that Phlox examined, to the larger creature that took up much of the planet. ( ) System with shifted orbits This system contained at least three planets. One of them was detected to have undergone an orbital shift by Starfleet, taking it between two gas giants. The gas giants influence was expected to superheat the core of the third planet, covering the planet with errupting volcanos in no time. Enterprise was ordered by admiral Forrest to study it. While the planet initialy appeared lifeless, the seismic activity unearthed subterran microbes. ( ) Terra Nova system planets This system, located less then 20 light years from Earth, contained Terra Nova and several other, unnamed, planets. ( ) Trellium mining planet The trellium mining planet was located about a six-week journey inside the Delphic Expanse. Trellium-D was mined there. The atmosphere of the planet was extremely polluted; many of the staff wore respirators and sustained survival on the surface was impossible. Members of thirty-one different species worked in the mines in some capacity. Enterprise visited this planet in September of 2153 because a freighter captain informed them that he had taken a Xindi there some time ago. Upon arrival, Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles Tucker were forced to provide a half-liter of liquefied platinum to the foreman of the north mine to see the Xindi, a Primate named Kessick. It turned out to be a trap, however. The miners worked by capturing ships and forcing their crew to work as slaves. Enterprise was barely able to escape, but Kessick died in the attempt. ( ) Uninhabited Planet Enterprise had been exploring this planet for three days in March 2153 when they were forced to recall their three surface science teams to pursue a bounty hunter who had captured their captain. They had also put down a number of crewmen on it for shore leave. Among the planet's most enjoyable regions were equatorial range, including a north summit with an inspiring view. In the north there was the Rykos shoreline, the southern tip of which was 227 km from the polar island chain. These islands featured a pyroclastic debris field, lava tubes, and the hydrothermal pools of Ren-gham. the planet also featured ravines. However, as Skalaar mentioned these things after learning Archer's name, it is possible he made these features up to earn Archer's trust and be able to kidnap him. The planet supported life, for example a species of marsupials who's saliva was a natural anti-coagulant. There was also an unusual microbe which was capable of inducing Pon farr in Vulcans. The microbe was also suspected of being more dangerous to Humans then to Vulcans or Denobulans ( ) Xindi database planets Images of several planets appeared in a database captured by ''Enterprise''. ( ) Categoria:Pianeti en:Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets